Beer and Guns
Charter Preamble We, the nations of Beer & Guns, in order to solidify our bonds of friendship and cooperation, determined to form an alliance located in the Orange Sphere, based on camaraderie and trust, do hereby establish this Charter. Article I – Membership Section one: Admission To become a member of Beer & Guns, applicants must apply on the onsite forums. While not compulsory, a prior recommendation by a current member is preferred. However, all applicants must: *A. Be at peace and off any alliance over five member’s target lists. *B. Have no incoming or outgoing aid to an alliance or nation at war. This includes, but is not limited to financial and technological aid. *C. Have team color set to Orange. *D. Have "Beer and Guns Applicant" set as their in-game alliance affiliation (AA). *E. Acknowledge their commitment to the charter and all that it upholds. Once approved, the new member will be allowed into the private part of our forums, and will be allowed to use "Beer and Guns" as his/her alliance affiliation. Also, a Member ID will be assigned to him/her, by the Chief of Bad Influence (see below). ' Section two: Secession and Expulsion' *A. In order to leave B&G, the leaving member should let any B&G Bartender or Party Animal know of his intentions before leaving. *B. If member nation breaks the rules of this alliance and/or breaks the charter, that nation will be eligible for expulsion. The B&G Bartenders must agree on the expulsion of said member, and possible military action, if the offense deems it so. Article II – Government & the Party Animals B&G is lead by the B&G Bartenders and The Party Animals, consisting of the following ranks: B&G Bartenders: *King of Kegs – Highest level of the government. The King of Kegs has power over everything that concerns the alliance. The KoK represents the maximum authority and holds his/her position until he/she steps down and appoints a replacement. *Minister of Ethanol – Second in command. The Minister of Ethanol acts as the King of Kegs if the KoK cannot be reached. Oversees and controls the Party Animals, and holds his/her position until he/she steps down and appoints a replacement or until the KoK replaces him/her. Party Animals: *Barfight Coordinator – Manages and supervises any military action, either defensive or offensive, taken by B&G. *Cocktail Party Thrower – Handles everything related to diplomacy, inter-alliance relations and foreign affairs. *Chief of Bad Influence – Manages recruitment for B&G, masking of new members and training recruits. The CBI also acts as a guide and teacher to new members. *Secretary of Beer Money – Handles everything related to the financial organization of B&G, from aids to tech deals. *Master of Mass Intoxication – Manages all the communications within B&G, such as broadcasting important messages and translation of announcements. Other positions: *Wandering Party Thrower – Subordinates of the Cocktail Party Thrower, they act as ambassadors to other alliances. They are appointed by the CPT, at his/her own discretion. Article III – Elections *A. Elections for any of the Party Animals positions will be held the first of every second month. They consist of 2 days for nominations, 2 days for campaigning and 2 more days for voting. (A total of six) *B. Members may nominate themselves or others for up to 2 positions. *C. The B&G Bartenders are responsible for ensuring the transparency of the electoral process. *D. Members may cast only one vote per position. *E. The most voted nation for each position is appointed. *F. If a nation wins the vote for two positions, they are appointed to the position of their choice and their candidacy is removed from the other. In case of a tie, the KoK will cast the tie-breaking vote. *G. Election winners enter office immediately. Article IV – War Section one: Aggressive attacks Beer & Guns is a defensive alliance; as such, it promotes peace between all sovereign nations. Members are not permitted to launch unprovoked attacks, including tech raiding, unless the following criteria is met: *A. The member nation has been granted authorization from the Barfight Coordinator, the Minister of Ethanol or the King of Kegs. *B. A state of alliance war, dictated and signed by both of the B&G bartenders members, exists between B&G and another alliance. Section two: Defense of members In all situations, diplomacy shall be attempted before military action is permitted. However, with proper authorization from the B&G Bartenders or the Barfight Coordinator, the attacked member may use any force available to defend him/herself until such a conclusion can be reached. Nuclear Weapons: B&G member nations are allowed and encouraged to keep a reserve of nuclear weapons. Nuclear first strikes are only allowed with the consent and explicit permission of either of the B&G .gov members Bartenders. Nuclear first attacks against B&G member nations will be met with nuclear retaliation. Spies and Espionage: B&G do not condone the use of spies in peace time, unless they are used against a target nation who is already at war with a B&G member nation, and such war is authorized. In addition, espionage in any form is an expellable offense. Article V – Foreign Aid *A. B&G members can send out aid to other members, as long as it does not endanger the security and financial stability of the sender. *B. B&G members can send out aid to non-members only with proper authorization of any B&G Bartender, the Barfight Coordinator or the Secretary of Beer Money. Such authorization is based on the current alliance, current wars and current relations with the receiving party. Article VI – Language *A. Both Spanish and English are allowed and are recognized as official languages within B&G. Official communiqués will be written in English; these include official responses from the Government, treaties, declarations and such. Article VII - Amendments and ratification Amending any part of this charter requires both Bartenders to consent, as well as a majority of the party animals. After passing, two thirds (66%) of the membership must approve it. Ratified: 8/10/2007 Signed, SandersPacheco, King of Kegs Treaties *Protectorate of Atlantic Shadow Confederation *''Ragnarok Finds Beer & Guns Agreeable ... The Alliance Too'' (MADP with Ragnarok) *''The "It's Tricky" Treaty'' (PIAT with Tetris) *''The Royal Beer Treaty'' (PIAT with Royal Order of St. George) *TOP & B&G Treaty (NAP/ODP/Trade/Senate with The Order of the Paradox) *''A Night Out on the Town'' (ToA with Ascended Coalition of Liberty) Contact B&G can be reached via our forums, located at http://bag.severla.com, or via IRC: #birra on irc.coldfront.net